Arthurs Mistake
by Kakkle
Summary: When Arthur Weasly joins the death eaters, who will Ginny turn to for comfort? Will it be harry or will it be someone who we least expect? This is my first story so please r&r, thanks to pussinboots who was my first reviewer! please review!
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Weasly let out an evil cackle… then stifled it quickly, when all the family turned to face him. He sat looking uncomfortable for a second, and then laughed feebly. 'Sorry about that' he said weakly 'you know how bad my sense of humour is.'

I groaned and looked over at Harry. Why did dad have to choose a time like to be so embarrassing…and dad-like? Harry would never like me if he thought my family was weird. I yawned and got up 'well, i'm off to bed'.

Molly looked up and saw that I was near the doorway. 'Goodnight then dear, have a good sleep'

I walked upstairs and got into bed. One day maybe Harry would find me attractive… but for now, I just cried myself to sleep… like I did every other night. After all, I was just his best friends annoying little sister.

It felt like only a few minutes had past when I felt myself being shaken awake.

'Ginny….Ginny…GINNY!'

I opened my eyes and saw Harry standing over me. 'Grab a coat and pack a few things, we have to leave'

I looked around in confusion. 'What?...what's happening?'

Harry looked at me and I saw a touch of fear in his eyes. But it wasn't the kind of fear when you face something scary. No it wasn't that, he was scared of telling me something.

'There's no time to explain Gin' He said 'I'll fill you in when we get to the headquarters'

I nodded and felt a wave of panic come over me. It was the death eaters again. Or it was…_him. _'Is everyone coming? Mum and Dad too?' I asked not wanting to be alone.

'Your mum is' he said quietly, averting his eyes. I looked up from my packing with dread of what I would find out next. 'And Dad?' I asked anxiously.

Harry glanced at me with a caring look in his eyes. 'He's joined Voldemort………he's a death eater now' he said quietly. I looked up at Harry and knew that it wasn't a joke. He was serious.

'No' I whispered 'NO!' what would happen to us now. Who would have thought dad could…. Or would. No this was all a dream.

'Shhhh' said Harry, pulling me into a hug. 'It's all going to be fine, we just need to get out of here in case he tells them anything ok?' I nodded numbly against his chest. I felt so guilty that despite the predicament we were in, I still loved the feeling of being in Harry's arms.

'Ok' I whispered and pulled away from the hug sadly. I picked up my bag and walked down to the kitchen where the rest of my family was waiting. Except Dad.

'Ok, we all here?' asked mum looking around with a great sadness in her eyes 'Fred George you first' she said holding out the jar of floo powder to them.

As Fred and George took their floo powder and left I looked around the kitchen. There were so many memories of dad here and now he had just left. Betrayed us.

I looked at everyone. Mum was trying to keep herself together for the rest of us. Hermione was crying softly into Ron's arms while Harry stood beside me with his arm around me.

'Ginny dear, you next then Mione' said mum looking at me.

I stepped forward and took some floo powder. I felt myself lift out of the burrow and land in the fireplace of the orders headquarters. A hand leaned down to help me up, and I looked up to see whose hand it was

I gasped 'Dumbledore?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Dumbledore?' I said in wonder 'am I in the right place?'

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked at me and smiled. 'You most certainly are' he said with a twinkle in his eyes 'This is my house, since I now live at Hogwarts it would be most inappropriate to leave this place to only gather dust'.

I smiled and nodded, not sure what he meant. Just the Hermione came down through the fireplace, followed closely by Harry. Hermione looked as surprised as I was but it looked like Harry had known we were coming here.

When all the family arrived, Dumbledore took us on a tour of the place and showed us our rooms. I and Hermione will share and the boys are separated into Harry and Ron, and Fred and George. Mum will have her own room. After half an hour members of the order started arriving for a big meeting. Fred and George went off to their room and Hermione went in to comfort Ron.

I walked into the room Hermione and I were sharing and lay on a bed. I couldn't believe everything that had just happened, my father was a death eater? I couldn't believe it. After a while I started to doze of and was woken by a light tapping on my door. I sat up and fixed my hair. Surely it was Harry. 'Come in' I called. I was surprised to find that a tall good looking and strangely familiar boy open the door.

'Oh…Hi' I said wondering who this was. The boy smiled and walked into the room. 'Hi' he said with a friendly voice. 'I'm Josh' I smiled and looked him up and down. Who did he remind me of? 'Oh, Hi Josh, nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasly'

Josh smiled at me ' Oh you probably don't have any idea who I am. Sorry, I'm Josh Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore is my grandfather'

I looked at him in shock as I suddenly recognized all the similarities he had with Dumbledore. They had the same eyes, chin and warmt about them. I immediately felt like I could trust him and opened my mouth to speak to him. 'Ginny?' asked Harry. I hadn't noticed he was at the door. 'Oh hi Harry, I dint see you, have you met Josh?

Harry stared at me like I was insane. 'Josh?' He repeated 'Josh who?'

I looked at him carefully to make sure he wasn't playing a trick on me. It didn't look like he was. 'Ginny?' said Harry with a concerned look on his face 'are you ok? You seem a bit… different. Im sorry about your father, I couldn't believe it when I heard. It must be a shock. Is there anything I can do?'

I looked at him and thought to myself, yes you can hold me and tell me you'll never leave me, never betray me. You can tell me you love me. 'No' I said looking at him 'I'm ok. I think I'll just have a quick rest. Thanks anyway' there was no way I could tell him how I felt but maybe I did need some rest, I was hallucinating!

Harry looked at me as though he wasn't sure he believed me. It seemed to work though because he said ' ok the Gin. I'm always here if you need to chat. Have a nice rest, Don't worry about breakfast, I'll bring some up when you wake up' He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. 'Thanks Harry' I said gratefully.

He smiled and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him. I lay back down on my bed and was fast asleep within minutes.


End file.
